1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus and a gas ventilation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A rack and pinion type steering apparatus may be configured such that both ends of a rack shaft are respectively joined to ball and socket couplings, and both end portions and the ball and socket couplings are wrapped and sealed by expandable and contractable boots. Air in the right boot communicates with air in the left boot via a communication hole that is provided inside a rack housing, or bypassing the rack housing so as to absorb a change in the volume of air in the boots caused by the rightward and leftward movement of the rack shaft.
JP-UM-A-62-54066 discloses a rack and pinion type steering apparatus including a gas ventilation device that ventilates outside air via a communication hole. This gas ventilation device is a gas ventilation device of a rack and pinion type steering apparatus including a rack housing, a blocking element which acts like a valve and is moved in an inner space of the rack housing according to the difference between the internal pressure and the external pressure of the inner space, and a water-repellent film disposed between the space and the outside air.